This invention concerns a swing clamping device, especially for holding workpieces on a substrate according to the introductory clause of the main claim.
Such a swing clamping device is known by use. The cylinder is sealed on the end away from the clamping arm with a flange connecting plate, and the swing guide sleeve for the piston rod, which has a relatively small diameter with respect to the inside diameter of the cylinder, is secured only in and on a relatively short bore of the upper cylinder bottom which forms a unit with the cylinder. Apart from the fact that the cylinder is accessible only from its mounting-side end, installation and removal of the piston rod with the piston (with the clamping arm removed) and the guide sleeve are possible only from the mounting side of the cylinder, the swing guide slot for the piston must remain open in order to be able to remove the piston rod from the guide sleeve at all if it is to remain in the cylinder. A guide slot that is open at the end, however, is more or less unstable to a certain extent because it can be spread apart more or less conically unless it is overdimensioned with regard to its wall thickness.